Are you okay? (I love you)
by TempusNoKitsune
Summary: Arthur wasn't felling well when Kiku had last seen him. So, Kiku informed Alfred, who in turn went over to check it out. Let's just say that he found something that he really wasn't expecting, but he gained something too.


He shifted a bit, moving around his sheets in order to find some comfortable position. Light streamed through the tops of the windows, where the curtains dipped slightly. He let out a groan as he shifted into a position where the light shone right on his eyes, and quickly flipped onto his stomach, nuzzling into the sheets. He let out a content sigh, and began to doze off again when someone knocked on the door. He growled, and pulled the covers over his head.

"Artie?"

He let out a low growl, and made no move to get up.

"Arthur? You there?...Kiku said that you weren't feeling so good yesterday, you okay?"

Once again he responded with nothing but a small growl, burrowing further into his soft mattress. There was a heavy sigh from outside the door, then it became very quiet. He turned his head, slowly opening his eyes. He glared blurrily at the door, willing the figure that was standing on the other side of it to go away.

"Arthur...I'm really worried about you...it's like two in the afternoon, and no one's had any contact with you."

Two in the afternoon? Was he joking? He had better be joking...

"Arthur?"

He never slept in past eight...

"...Arthur..."

He blinked a few times, and cleared his throat, turning on his back in order to sit up. "Shut up...I'm fine." He rubbed his eyes groggily. "Go away."

"No, I want to see you. Arthur...you're really worrying me."

He mumbled out something along the lines of, "Damn stubborn git..." before slowly getting up and making his way to the door. "What do you want?"

The taller male simply stood there, his eyes fixated just above the others head.

"Alfred?"

The boy shook his head, and his eyes shifted down to make contact with the others. "So...um...are you feeling better?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, giving the boy one of his rather infamous glares. "I was until you came here. Besides, it was just a small cold."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah...um, did you try to cure yourself by any chance?"

He bit his lip, and let it slide through his teeth. "Ha! No, that would be stupid."

"Yeah, well I think you're lying."

His hands automatically found their way to his hips, and he tilted his head slightly up and to the side. His eyes darkened. "What gives you the right to think I'm lying."

"Go look in a mirror."

His hands nearly dropped to his sides as he faltered at the others command. "Excuse me?"

"You want to see why I think you're lying? Go look in your mirror."

The Briton blinked a few times before squaring his shoulders. "Alright, I will." He turned curtly on his heel, and made his way to the bathroom. Oh God what's gone wrong now?

He pushed open the door, and steeling himself for the worst, and walked in front of the mirror. Hie eyes widened, and he leaned forward slightly. His hands planted firmly on the counter as he looked closer at his reflection disbelievingly. His emerald eyes were so bright that they were nearly glowing, his canines seemed to be just that, sharpened and ready to bite, and his hair messy as always, but atop his head sat two small peaks, twitching nervously.

One of his hands moved up to his head, rubbing at one of the small golden ears, almost jumping after the contact. On top of his head sat two messy golden ears, nestled in his whirlwind hair. He took a few deep breaths, and reached behind himself, moving his hand around in the air behind him, hoping desperately that his hand would not come into contact with soft fur.

However, it was just his luck that a fluffy golden tail chose just that moment to swing into his open hand. He retracted his hand, and rested his forehead against the mirror. Well damn. He had turned himself into a cat hybrid...however, he had also cured his cold, so that was getting somewhere right?

After a few moment he pushed off of the counter, and walked back into the other room. The door was now closed, and Alfred had made himself comfortable on the couch that was situated on the left side of the room. The boy looked up, raising a sleek eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps I did make a cure for myself, but it did work."

"And it also made you a cat."

"Part cat. If I were a cat then I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

The boy rolled his brilliant blue eyes. "Yeah, whatever, same difference."

"Tch. I beg to differ, anyhow, since all that you were here for was to make sure that I was alright I see no reason for you to stay any longer."

"Nope. Not leaving."

"And why not?"

"Dun wanna." The American shot him a dazzling smile.

His ears twitched, and his tail flicked impatiently. "Get out."

The boy's eyes shifted back and forth between his face, and his newly gained appendages. "Nope."

He narrowed his eyes, and pointed towards the door. "Out. Now."

The boy stood up, but made no move towards the door. "Nuh-uh."

His ears twitched once again. "Alfred F. Jones I am giving you 30 seconds to be out of my sight!"

"What are you going to do?" The boy took a step forward. "Cute me to death?"

"No I'll-...excuse me?" A small blush warmed his cheeks, and he looked at the taller blonde incredulously.

Alfred let out a barking laugh, and walked quickly over to the Briton, pinching his flushed cheeks.

"Oi!" He batted Alfred's hands away, and rubbed his now tender cheeks. "Idiot!"

"Awwww~"

"Don't you "awwww" me you bastard."

The American let out his trademark laugh, and moved back until his knees hit the soft cushions of the couch, letting himself fall back onto the couch. He crossed his arms, and glared daggers at the blonde. His ears flattened as something akin to a growl -or perhaps it was a rough hiss- rumbled in his chest, and throat.

"Oh calm down. I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well get used to me."

His nose scrunched up for a moment, his sharp canines showing through his snarl, before he closed his eyes tightly, and took in a deep breath. "Right, well then. Since you will be staying so long perhaps I should prepare a snack?"

He slowly opened his eyes, holding back a smile when he saw the other man grimace. "S-sure...yeah...yeah..."

He gave the other a sweet and innocent smile. "Tea as well then?"

"Erm...do you at least have coffee?"

His tail flicked behind him, but he kept his smile up. "I think so...I'll check. Now, you just stay here, and make yourself comfortable."

He turned quickly, and started to make his way to the kitchen, not missing the confused, and slightly frightened, look on Alfred's face. One side of his mouth turned up in a smirk. He couldn't for the life of him understand why no one liked his food, but he was definitely going to make the best out of the situation. If he couldn't tell the other to get out, then perhaps he could force him out in a different way.

He pulled some mix out of his refrigerator. He had made scones a few days before, but had gone a little overboard with the batter, leaving him with about half a bowl of the rich dough. He set the bowl on the counter, and pulled out a tray, pulling apart the dough, and rolling it into nicely sized balls. He put each ball on the tray, keeping them about 2 inches apart, and popped them in the oven, and turned it onto high.

While those started cooking he walked over to the stove, and pushed himself up on his tiptoes in order to reach the cabinet suspended over the burners. He reached back into the cabinet, moving his hand around, waiting for the feel of a aluminum tin. "Aha!" He grabbed the mostly full coffee container, and closed the cabinet. He pulled out a tea press, and put replaced the tea with coffee, and pressed it into the hot water.

He looked back over to the oven, seeing that the scones were rising nicely, and opted for a tea bag, rather than the loose leaf, so that they wouldn't burn while he was preparing his tea. Now he really wan't one for tea bags, but those PGtips pyramid-like bags were really quite nice, so he really didn't mind. He filled one of his Minton tea cups with hot water, and dropped in one of the tea then pulled open the oven door, and used a towel to pull out the tray.

"Are you almost done? You've been in there for, like, ever."

"Yes, yes. I'm almost done, be patient will you."

"Uggggggghhhhhhhh!"

He rolled his vibrant green eyes, and pulled out a cup, pouring some coffee into it while he waited for the scones to cool down enough for him to take them off of the tray. He pulled out a medium sized plate, and carefully placed the scones in a circle on it. Well, more like he dropped them in a circle, considering how hot they still were. He bit his lip, and skillfully picked up both his tea cup and the mug with one hand, and the plate with the other.

He slowly made his way into the living area, and placed the pate and the cups down on the small table that was now holding up Alfred's feet. "Oi twat, get you're feet off of the table."

"Yes ma'am."

His ears twitched irritably, but he took a seat next to Alfred as the other moved his feet off of the table, and to the floor. "I went through all that trouble for you, and you're getting snarky with me?"

"Oh, don't let it get your panties in a twist."

"Excuse me?"

"Uh, no." The younger blonde looked down at the table, eyeing the scones. "You made these?"

"What do you mean no? And yes, I did."

"Hm." Alfred leaned forward, and picked up his cup, taking a rather large sip of the dark brown substance.

He let out a small huff, which came out a bit more like a sigh, and took his own cup, tentatively sipping at his tea.

"I'm surprised."

"Why exactly is that?"

"Well, this is actually coffee, not that English crap."

"Excuse me did you just insult my preferences?"

"No, I meant like that English coffee, tastes like crap, but yeah tea does too so..."

"Oh shut it! And of course I have actual coffee. Believe it or not you are not the only one of my..."guests" who enjoys the beverage."

"Guests?" The blonde seemed to be holding back laughter.

"Excuse me, but I was under the impression that you were here to check up on me, and possibly even help me to feel better, not to insult me."

"Right, right. Whatever." He picked up one of the scones subconsciously, and took a monster sized bite out of it, otherwise known as Alfred's regular bite size. Really the boy quite literally inhaled food.

Alfred's nose scrunched up, but he continued to eat the scone until it became nonexistent. He raised an impressive eyebrow at the other, grabbing a scone for himself, and ripping it in half.

"Hm..." The blonde grabbed another scone and started devouring it.

He swallowed his bite, his eyebrow still raised. "I thought that you didn't like my cooking."

"Yah bu' fese aren' bah, a lille boey, buh goo'."

He scrunched up his nose. "Thank you, but please swallow before you try speaking."

"Yah wahevah."

"Disgusting."

Alfred swallowed, and beamed at him. A smile which he returned with a scowl.

"So," The younger blonde leaned closer to him as he grabbed another scone, and started to devour it. "How 'id cha do fat?"

"Excuse me?"

The other rolled his brilliant blue eyes, and swallowed. "How did you do that? Like, how'd you give yourself cat appendages?"

He reached up, gently grabbing onto one of his ears. "I'm not really all that sure...I mean, I didn't use anything that would have caused this..."

"Weird..." Alfred took another scone, and pushed the whole thing in his mouth. He cast a glance at the plate, letting his hand drop back down to his lap.

"Did you really eat all of those?"

Blue eyes shifted over to the plate, then focused back on him. Alfred gave him a nod, and continued chewing his mouthful. How in the world does he do that? I can't even eat more than one. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a warm hand started rubbing one of his ears. His eyes widened a bit, looking at the blonde whose eyes were now focused on the fluffy appendages. More than anything he wanted to pull away, but he just couldn't.

Actually he ended up doing quite the opposite of leaning away from the other, he leaned into the touch, willing himself to keep up a glare, rather than to close his eyes and relax. Damn cat appendages, making him feel...strange. "A-alfred, quit that."

"Why? They're really soft!"

"That's not an excuse! Unhand me!"

"Nuh-uh!" The younger man's hand went to scratch at the base of his ear, and he let out an involuntary purr, and his cheeks dusted a light pink.

Alfred chuckled, and mirrored the motion with his other hand, so that both ears were getting the same attention. He could hardly help then way that he leaned into the touch. He blinked a few times, then pulled back rather violently.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me."

"Awww, but you're just so soft and cute!" The blonde commented, a large grin plastered on his face.

His ears twitched, and set his glare on the other man.

"Even angry, but you're always attractive when you're angry."

"I...what?" His face heated up as he processed the fact that Alfred had said the word always. "...Always?"

Alfred's cheeks took on a slightly pink tinge, but he kept up his smile with no trouble. "Ah, yeah. You didn't know you were attractive when you get angry?"

"Well...I just...I haven't really thought about that you know..."

"Yeah, well, I thought you would know that you're attractive." Alfred said it as if it was nothing, but he felt his cheeks burn.

"Yes, well I do fancy myself attractive...but it's certainly something hearing it from someone else..."

"You're welcome."

He blinked a few times. "Um...yes. Well...um..."

"Do you have some more food?"

"Really? More!?"

"Uh yeah, I'm hungry."

"Where in the world do you put all that food?"

"...In my stomach?"

He rolled his eyes, and stood up, making his way back into the kitchen, grateful for the change in subject. "Something sweet or...?"

"Sweet would be awesome!"

"Hm." He walked over to his pantry, and looked over each shelf, settling on a large box of biscuits. He walked back into the living area, and handed the box to Alfred. "There. If you eat all of those you're buying me some more."

The younger blonde chuckled, and started shoveling the biscuits in his mouth. "Really, I have no clue how you do that."

Alfred shrugged. "I just do." He held out one of the biscuits out. "Kitty want a biscuit?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Does that mean no?"

He snatched the biscuit away from the other, and bit down on it. Alfred chuckled. "Thought not."

"Shut it."

The other rolled his blue eyes, and reached out, arms quickly encircling his waist, and pulling him down on the couch.

"H-hey! Alfred!"

"What?" The younger man pulled him taut against his body, and moved the biscuit box to his lap, taking another and popping it into his mouth.

He squirmed a bit. "I will not be staying on your lap!"

"Yeah you will."

"No I will not!" He lashed out. "Let me go!"

"Nope." The arms around his middle tightened, which only served to fuel his fire.

"Let. Me. Go!"

All of the sudden there was warm breath hitting the back of his neck, and his hair stood on end, his tail frozen. "Nope. I'm comfortable, so you're not going anywhere. "

He could feel the larger blondes lips brush against his skin, and his ears perked up, though he just narrowly held back a shiver. He could feel Alfred's lips turn up into a smile as he stayed frozen in place. Damn...where the bleeding hell did that come from? He slowly found his body relaxing, but he really didn't have a choice, Alfred was far stronger than he was and would be able to hold him there as long as he pleased.

He let out a displeased sigh. "Fine, but I get to chose what we watch then."

Alfred nodded, his chin hitting Arthur's shoulder, then resting there. Arthur rolled his eyes, then turned on the television, scouring the channels until he just happened to come upon Doctor Who. His mouth curled up into a small smile, it was one of Matt's first episodes. They sat just like that for a few hours, watching whatever happened to come on, and eating their way through the box of biscuits. Sometimes Arthur would shift, and Alfred would loosed his hold just a bit,then scratch behind his ears and pull him close.

It was a only when Alfred started yawning against his shoulder that he realized just how late it was. "Alfred, it's getting late, maybe you should go home."

He felt the younger man shake his head, and stubbornly hold him tighter. His tail moved slightly against the others side as he was squeezed, and Alfred shifted uncomfortably. "Really Alfred."

"No, I don't wanna go." The wheat blonde buried his face in Arthur's neck, completely wrapping himself around the other. The cat in him was screaming not to tell the other to move, because God was this a comfortable position, but his rational side was telling him to make Alfred go home.

"Alfred really, it's getting late, and your brother is probably starting to worry."

Alfred shook his head, then leaned bakc so that he could speak clearly. "No, he's probably just assume that I finally stopped being stupid, told you I loved you, and stayed over."

"He would-...excuse me what?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"...that he wouldn't worry?"

"No you idiot! The other thing."

"Oh...um...I love you..."

Arthur squirmed violently around in the others lap until Alfred finally loosened his arms enough for him to move to the cushion beside the other man. "Look m in the eyes and say that again."

Alfred's cheeks took on a pink tint as he turned his head slightly to lock eyes with Arthur. Emerald stared intently at Cerulean. "I love you."

Arthur couldn't even control his reaction as he pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred's arms quickly made their way around him, his large hands splayed out on his back. "You love me..."

"Yeah..."

He pulled back slightly to look at Alfred's face. "Really truly?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love everything about you, and I have for a...for a while..."

His lips pulled up in a small smile, and he pressed his forehead against Alfred's.

"So...um..."

"I love you too."

He pulled back slightly to take in Alfred's bright smile. "So," Alfred pushed him back slightly so that they could see each other clearly. "Will you be my boyfriend then?"

Arthur tilted his head slightly. "Hmmmm...you want a half cat, half human, hybrid as your boyfriend?"

"Uh..well...not like i would mind but...it'll wear off right."

"Yes, it will wear off. And yes."

"Yes?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Alfred in a chaste kiss. "Yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

* * *

_**~Just a little thing I wrote when I got bored.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
